


Unwritten

by beautifullyunwritten



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Quinn Fabray - Freeform, rachel berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyunwritten/pseuds/beautifullyunwritten
Summary: Rachel and Quinn used to be best friends in middle school but upon starting high school Quinn changed and started mercilessly bullying Rachel for entertainment. They get forced to work together on a project and feelings start to resurface causing both of them to question everything they know about themselves and each other.





	1. Back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fiction I've been writing on another site, but have recently found this one and prefer it a little more so have decided to continue it on here. On the other site my pseudo-name is Franny 1987. I've reworked the first few chapters and merged some of them to make each chapter more substantial. 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think :)

"WHAT?!"

Both cheerleaders sprang forward almost colliding with the oak desk in front of them. On the other side sat their cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester, leaning back in her chair a gleeful smirk formed on her lips, she beamed wickedly as both girls rose to their feet. The blonde cheerleader, Quinn Fabray began shouting incoherently while the dark haired Latino Santana Lopez threw her arms wildly around her head whilst Spanish flew angrily from her mouth.  
"Ladies..."  
They both ignored her and continued their tirade  
"Ladies..."  
They ignored her again.  
"Shut the hell up" Sue shouted above their ramblings, they both stopped and turned to their coach, Santana crossed her arms over her chest and pouted while Quinn shook her head and placed one hand on her hip and stared off into the opposite direction.

Chapter 1

"Please don't be there, please don't be there" Rachel pleaded as she peeked around the corner, her heart froze and she stepped back. Of course, they were there, they were always there. Leaning, giggling and making her life hell. There must have been over a thousand lockers in this school, in all different hallways, so why was she the unlucky one who had to have one next to Quinn fucking Fabray. Rachel let her eyes find the ceiling while cursing the god she didn’t quite believe in, her doubt stemming from the fact she had to endure hell every morning at the hands of her unrelenting bullies headed by the great Quinn Fabray.  
Rachel looked again, Quinn was standing at her own locker probably hiding her latest sacrifices head while Santana Lopez stood with one shoulder against Rachel's locker. She had her back to her so Rachel could only imagine she was sharpening her talons with the nail file she periodically waved when talking. They looked settled, like they had no intention on vacating the area anytime soon. Taking a breath, she steadied herself, pulled at the hem of her yellow argyle jumper and smooth down her blue pleated shirt before taking each side of her brown hair in her hand and smoothed that down too. She squared her shoulders, threw her hair behind them and began walking towards her doom.

  
“excuse me” she sighed arriving behind Santana quicker than she expected to. Santana looked over her shoulder rolled her eyes and turned back to her nails.

  
"Santana, I need into my locker", Rachel pleaded, Quinn this time looked up and smirked at Santana but she still didn’t budge.

  
Rachel raised her hand up and placed it on Santana's shoulder, the Latino instantly spun around and faced Rachel waving the nail file in the air, recoiling in horror as though she just had acid thrown down her back.

  
"Did you actually just touch me with your man-hands?" Rachel took a step back, as Santana stepped in her face menacingly. She cowered from the taller girl, her eyes finding the floor,

  
"I'm sorry, I just needed in my locker"

  
The entire student body seemed to appear around them and Rachel became very aware of this, her eyes travelling each set of eyes as they devilishly looked on in anticipation for her fate. She looked to Quinn who had snapped to Santana's side, accepting that this was how she would die. She could already feel both sets of hands around her neck. Squeezing her young life out of her body. She was on the cusp of greatness, this after all was how the greats died. Young and before they had the chance to shine properly. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the first blow.

* * *

  
It hadn't always been like this, in middle school she was happy, she enjoyed going every day, she was getting straight A’s, singing in school productions, and had a best friend Lucy. Who she did everything with, EVERYTHING from sleepovers to practising first kisses. They had great plans for the rest of their life, high school would be a breeze, they would have all the same classes, they would spend lunch gossiping, Rachel would join a drama club, Lucy would join the school paper or yearbook club where she could take pictures all day long. They would both graduate top of their class, maybe even be class president or valedictorian. College would be even better, they'd be roommates, they would have independence, their own space and become the successful adults they were bound to become. Rachel never thought it would come to this.  
The ideology of their lives together crashed around Rachel's feet on the first day of high school. Rachel's fathers had taken her travelling Europe for the entire summer vacation. When she returned, Lucy had vanished off the surface of the Earth, her phone calls and texts went un-replied. She went to her house, she was turned away. Lucy's Facebook page had also disappeared, there was literally no trace of her best friend. The first day of High school was more daunting now that her best friend was no longer by her side. She searched the corridor for her new locker, excitement buzzing all around her. Eventually finding it she stood there just looking at it until a body swerved in beside her, she looked quickly to her right and smiled at the blonde before turning back to her locker but her head snapped back.

  
"Lucy?"

  
Her eyes travelled the unknown slim body beside her up to the newly dyed blonde hair. Rachel was ignored. She moved closer but the blonde shifted away.

  
"Lucy why won't you talk to me?" she was ignored again

  
"LUCY!"

  
"My name is Quinn" she said through gritted teeth only loud enough for Rachel to hear her.

  
"What?" Confusion filled her face, Lucy/Quinn suddenly moved meanly towards Rachel pinning her against the metal locker, Rachel was scared, she had never seen this anger in Lucy's eyes before, she grimaced when the blonde moved closer, still gritting her teeth

  
"If you tell anyone my real name or who I am, l will make you regret it" she snarled. With that she backed off and sauntered down the hall. The rest of the student body watched on with anticipated eyes, a look Rachel would come to know all too well.

* * *

 

  
"What's going on?"

  
Rachel opened her eyes to see Mr Schuester had appeared, looking between the 3 girls he waited for his answer

  
"Berry was just giving us our homework assignment from English" Quinn answered, Rachel shot her eyes up to her former best friend, who simply cocked her perfectly shaped eyebrow challenging Rachel to say otherwise.

  
"Rachel?" he queried, looking at her with soft eyes, he knew the truth. He knew this wasn’t a friendly interaction but he also knew she would lie, which she did seconds later. Nodding solemnly she moved towards her locker and pulled out a folder before handing it to Quinn, a wicked smiled formed on the cheerleaders lips knowing she had Rachel exactly where she wanted her. He was disappointed in her for not telling the truth. The entire faculty knew of this but could do nothing because Rachel would always lie and tell them nothing was going on. He hated that his hands where tied.

  
"Right" he sighed "get to class"

  
Rachel watched him walk away, silently begging for him to come back when she noticed Santana's eyes where still focused on her but the second bell went and Quinn tugged on Santana's arm

  
"She's not worth another detention"

  
Santana thought for a second before relenting, she really couldn't afford another detention, Quinn was right, she had too many this month, one more meant she would miss a practise which would have been the worst thing in the world considering their meeting earlier that morning. Reluctantly she turned off her laser stare.

  
"Next time" She grunted and moved to the other side of Quinn, both when they were about to walk away Quinn lunged at Rachel. The small girl jumped back and landed against her locked with a thud, Quinn thrusted the folder into her stomach and Rachel winced at being winded. “Next time for sure” The cheerleader threw her a fake smile before looping her arm in Santana’s, their cackle dissipating with more distance.

  
"Hey Rachel you ok?"

  
She most definitely was not ok, but when she turned and saw the schools quarterback Finn Hudson standing beside her with a worried look on his face, she suddenly felt semi-ok. She smiled for the first time this morning.

  
"Yes thank you Finn"

  
She beamed but realised she was beaming just a little too much when his eyes turned from worried to a little frightened and he looked around both to make sure there where witnesses.

  
"You know, um, Quinn doesn’t, I mean, she isn't" he stumbled over his words and scratched the back of his neck dumbly, Rachel found it endearing but rolled her eyes knowing that he was of course going to defend his girlfriend. She expected him to, but she hated it, he was too good to defend her, he was too good for her, he should be with someone like her, no, he should be with her. Her body warmed itself as her imagination ran to thoughts of Finn kissing her, she felt s mile form along her lips which she quickly controlled when she realised that Finn was still rambling on without saying anything.

  
He was so cute, she had never really noticed or knew who he was before he suddenly and unexplainably joined the Glee club, but she was more than glad he did. His voice matched perfectly with hers it was inevitable she would develop feelings for him, the fact he had the most perfect eyes was just the cherry on the top.

  
"Rach?" That was it she nearly died on the spot at the shortening of her name. He was just the cutest. She dreamily eyed him and dreamily felt the smile form across her lips.

  
"Rachel, I better get to class" He side stepped her and looked worriedly at her just standing there smiling inanely but not saying anything. He rushed off taking one last look over his shoulder.

  
The final bell ringing above her head brought her back into reality. She looked around wondering when he left.

* * *

  
Santana, Quinn, and Brittany, where scowering the school cafeteria, their eyes wandering from student to student. Dismissing each until Santana’s eyes fell on Rachel sitting alone in the far corner, holding a sandwich, and looking around warily.

  
“I got it, RuPaul!” a wicked smile spread across her lips and Quinn’s eye widened in horror instantly falling on Rachel. Knowing exactly where she was, she always knew.

  
“You cannot be serious” she muttered out flicking her eyes back to Santana as the wicked smile spread reminiscent of the Grinch’s making Quinn’s stomach fall with absolute dread. “Anyone but her Santana” she pleaded

  
“Them’s the rules Q, I pick the victim, but if you don’t want to go ahead…” she leaned back in her chair but Quinn stood up and banged her tray down on the table “No, I’m in!” and with that she walked out of the cafeteria, Finn following behind her.

Quinn walked down the busy school corridor and the other students parted like the red sea to allow her to move through, she would never get tired of that feeling. It made her feel like the most powerful and important person in the world. Before high school she was a no-one and nobody paid her attention but now she was the most popular girl in school, every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to get with her. In just over a year she had went from a ghost to the head cheerleader and homecoming queen. The next thing she craved was Prom Queen. By dating Finn Hudson, she should have been a shoe in but after what Sue told them, she was a little further away from that goal that she thought, and was she hell gonna sit back and not do anything about it.

Entering the biology classroom her eyes scanned the room until they found their target, moving over to the bench she slid in and took the seat next to Rachel who was watching her every move carefully. Trying to fathom why the blonde had suddenly presented herself as her unofficial new lab partner. The minutes ticked by without a word being said, that was until Tina, Rachel's actual lab partner and fellow glee club member had arrived for class and confusingly stared at the pair.

"QQ-Quinn ttt-that's my sss-seat" Tina dropped her eyes to the desk but instantly felt the heat from Quinn’s eyes burning in the crown of head.

"Not today it isn't" Quinn declared while throwing her book down on the desk and flipping it over to today's page, Rachel noted it was the wrong page while Tina stood still rocking from foot to foot trying to build up the courage to argue her seat.

"b-but.."

"Stumbles, did I stutter? What do you not understand? Go fuck off and find another fucking desk!"

Tina looked to Rachel who looked back horrified before shrugging apologetically. Tina fought back the urge to run from the class crying, their altercation had aroused her classmate’s attention and she wanted to be anywhere but here. She lowered her head even further and shuffled to the back of the class and found the only other empty seat next to stoner Brett and sat down avoiding making eye contact from the glares from everyone in the room.

"You didn't have to be so mean" Rachel fixed her eyes on her own book as she flipped to the correct page and pulled out a pen from her pencil case.

"Whatever" Quinn muttered as Rachel shook her head

"What happened to you?"

Quinn snapped her head to Rachel, anger bursting through her expression, words ready to flow angrily at her but she controlled herself when Ms Edmund the Biology teacher stepped into the room, she ran her eyes over the students counting them but stopped at Quinn before looking to Rachel, her eyebrow quirked at the change but instead of questioning she shook her head and went to the board.

"Change of plans class, instead of individually dissecting a rat after many many debates from a certain member of the class I will do it under the projector and you will take notes"

Everyone groaned and instantly looked to Rachel, except from Quinn who continued to stare at the board, trying to force the burning anger to dissipate.

"Ok get ready to take notes on the diagram" Ms Edmund instructed while she set herself up at the front of the class

Quinn looked to her book confusingly not able to locate the required diagram, Rachel watched her from the corner of her eye before sighing and reaching over flicking the page over to the correct page, for a brief second Quinn forgot herself and looked at Rachel offering a small smile of thanks and Rachel saw a flash of her former best friend but just as quick the smile dropped into a scowl.

A few moments later Ms Edmund had already pinned the rat to the board and was beginning to peel back the skin when Quinn leaned slightly into Rachel's space,

"Are you busy after school?"

Rachel stopped taking notes and looked around the room to see who Quinn was talking to, no-one was paying them attention their eyes where all fixed at the screen, most with disgusted eyes and some with delighted, Rachel began to worry about the delighted eyes.

"Well are you busy or not?" Quinn asked through practically gritted teeth

"Why?"

"Just answer the question!"

Rachel thought for a moment, recalling the events of this morning when Quinn practically promised her she would get her later, she imagined every possible outcome, all ending very badly for Rachel, but as always her curiosity got the better of her.

"I have Glee club but nothing after that why?"

"Can I come over?"

"What for?"

Quinn rolled her eyes,

"Look can I come over or not?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, my dad’s will be there"

"Oh" Quinn forgot about Rachel's dads, they would probably hate her now and that thought brought a little sadness to her but she batted it away. "Well can you meet me after Glee?"

"What for?" Rachel looked at her trying to read her as she continued to stare in the direction of the board

"I want to talk to you"

"Why?"

"You're so frustrating, can you meet me or not?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to respectively decline"

Quinn huffed and gathered her stuff before sliding off her stool and stomping towards the back of the class and back to her seat, forcing Tina once again to move. This time she was happy to and almost burst with joy at taking back her rightful position

"W-what did she want?" she asked

"I have no idea" Rachel said looking back over shoulder to Quinn who was glaring back at her.

Rachel's head was still reeling by the end of the day, for a brief second she let herself think that maybe just maybe Quinn had decided to be Lucy again and was trying to make amends but she shook herself from those thoughts, a sense of dread pumping through her veins overtook any form of wishful hoping. She was sure that this was some mean ploy to embarrass and destroy her orchestrated by Quinn, Santana and Brittany A.K.A the unholy trinity

She missed Lucy, she missed her kindness, she missed her laugh, she missed always having someone to talk to and she missed having someone who understood her crazy. She felt like Lucy had died, she grieved for her like she had. Sure in reality she was very much alive and the remnants where still there but Quinn's body shape had changed from plump to slim, her hair from murky brown to shining blonde and her acne skin clear and bright without as much a shadow. she had also became very mean and downright horrible to everyone, But her eyes, by gosh her eyes still shone the way they always had, they just seemed a little jaded. In biology class in the moments when no-one spoke she felt all was right with the world again, but then when Quinn spoke to her she was reminded of every harsh word, every hit she received and every face slushy she had received at the hands of Quinn and she realized that the version of the girl she loved was long gone and in its place was the vile Quinn.

She was walking along the side walk trying to shield herself from the wind that was whipping up around her cheeks, It was mid-October and the temperature was dropping on a daily basis, Rachel pulled her burgundy duffel coat tighter around her body trying to dig her hands deeper in the pockets, wondering why her dads hadn't bought her a car yet, sure she hadn't actually passed drivers Ed yet but if she had a car she would be more inclined to. She really should get on that, deciding the best course of action would be to go to her daddy first, he was easier to convince and he in turn would convince her dad. She had just reached the cross walk when a red beetle screeched to halt in front of her and the passenger window slid down.

Looking through the empty space she saw Quinn looking back at her,

"Get in" Quinn demanded

"You don't take no for an answer do you?"

"Rachel get in the car" Quinn was growing more and more impatient with each rejection

Rachel looked apprehensively around herself still looking for the punchline to whatever joke this was, considering getting in the car.

"Get in the fucking car RuPaul!"

Rachel stood up straight and laughed to herself, scolding herself for relenting for even just a second, she turned on her heel and began walking again, the car moved and stopped just a few feet ahead of Rachel, she changed direction again and made an attempt to cross over the road but Quinn had got out the car and quickly caught up to her, the blonde reached out and managed to curl her fingers around Rachel's wrist practically swinging her whole body around to face her.

"Just hear me out" she pleaded

"Nothing you have to say interests me" Rachel had now managed to snap her hand free and walk off leaving a dumbfounded Quinn staring after her.

She sighed watching the brunette disappear out of sight, when she began to walk back to her car she fought back the tear that threatened her eye, she would be lying if she said Rachel's constant rejection didn't hurt her feelings, but she did what she always did and banished those feelings, something she had become outstanding at recently.

Quinn walked through the door and as it shut behind her she lay her back on it, she looked up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. Relieved to be back at her sanctuary for a brief second before she remembered that it was now tainted. She allowed herself a few more seconds’ solace before opening her eyes and pushing herself off from the door.

"Dad?" she called out

No answer came so she began making her way through the eerily quiet house, a noise that she would never get used to. She started with the kitchen which was empty apart from a single scotch glass sitting next to the sink, she walked over and picked it up before placing it into the dishwasher. Her next destination was the lounge, but again it was empty. She had now searched the entire bottom level of the house and was making her way up the stairs when her phone beeped in her pocket, Finn's face flashed across her screen but she muted the call before placing her phone back into her pocket. She crept carefully into her parent's room and instantly heard a deep snore.

Venturing further in she found her father passed out on top of the king-size bed cradling an empty bottle of scotch, she moved over to him and carefully removed the bottle from his grip, he groaned but didn't wake and turned further into the bed. With one knee, she heaved onto the bed and unwrapped the already loosened tie from his neck and unbuttoned a few more buttons on his shirt. Placing the tie on a chair she crept silently back out of the room, commending him for at least making it to work that day.

Entering her own room, she kicked off her sneakers and walked over to her laptop which sat on a white desk at the bottom of her bed, she pressed the power button before walking to her bathroom and starting up the shower, unzipping her cheerio's outfit she placed it carefully onto the waiting hanger. The hot water bounced off her soft skin and that's when she broke, tears fell thick and fast matching the pour from the shower head. Her body shook with every erupting sob, she tried to contain it by putting her hand over her mouth but it took a good fifteen minutes for her to calm down and emerge from the shower.

Pulling on a pair of green shorts and tight white vest top she sat down in front of her computer while still towel drying her hair. She touched the mouse to bring the screen to life, she then moved the mouse again and brought up Facebook, in the search box she typed in Rachel's name and began scrolling through her page, she wasn't friends with Rachel but her page wasn't private therefore accessible to anyone and Quinn checked her page daily, it was her guilty little pleasure. She liked watching the videos of her singing but was disappointed when no new ones had been posted recently. She was about to click away from the page when she hovered her cursor above the "Add friend" option. Bringing her bottom lip between her teeth she was about to click down when the Skype box appeared on her screen, confirming the call before Santana's face engulfed her screen.

"What up medusa"

Quinn smoothed down her untamed hair forgetting that she had just came from a shower,

"Have you managed to coax dwarf into our evil plan yet?" Santana asked

"Nope, but give me time she'll be putty in my hand" Quinn smirked wickedly at the screen.

 


	2. Nothing better to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn steps up her plan to get Rachel on side.

****

_"Idle hands are devil's handywork, the trouble you'll get into when you've got nothing better to do"_

 

** Chapter 2**

 

"Aw, hell no" Mercedes moaned

"you cannot be serious?" Kurt added taking to his feet and joined Mercedes, he dramatically crossed his arms over his chest and looked to Mr Schue who simply put his hands up and shrugged.

"i.i.i.i. don't t-think this is a good idea" Tina also added

"i don't see the problem, I think this could be good for us" Finn smiled from behind the drum kit, every Glee club member whipped their head to him glaring as he raised the drumsticks questioning their hostility.

"Wait a minute, how come Rachel hasn't said anything?" Mercedes asked causing them all to whip their heads to her.

Rachel sat emotionless in the second row staring towards the door wishing she was anywhere else but in this room, several plans for escape had formulated in her mind but she just sat there none the less, staring at nothing.

"Rachel, what do you think?" She had failed to notice Finn walk towards her until he placed his hand on her shoulder bringing her attention back to the room, she looked to the hand then up to his hopeful crystal blue eyes. “I erm,” she stuttered out, a throat cleared and Rachel instantly looked to the middle of the room, where Quinn stood hand on hip staring at them both, a dissatisfied look ringing through her face. Slightly behind but to each side of her was Santana and Brittany, both stood in the exact same pose as their leader. Rachel could feel all three sets of eyes burning into her skin as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with each of them. Quinn smirked, she knew as calm as Rachel looked on the outside that on the inside she was seething.

"It’s not up to me" she said refocusing her eyes to the door and folding her arms over her chest, she hated this, she knew that Quinn was up to something, none of those girls had ever shown any interest in joining Glee club before today, in fact they had made everybody in this room’s life hell for being part of Glee. There was only one way this was going to end, and she knew it would be with her being ridiculed.

"Guys, you know the rules anyone who auditions for this club gets in" Mr Schue explained with a kind smile and almost apologetically.

"It's a ruse, they've probably got slushies stashed in their pom-poms" Kurt waved his hands at them and ran his fingers through his bangs. The unholy trinity flicked their glare to him but when Mr Schue looked at them they smiled sweetly.

"Can they even sing?" Mercedes asked

Quinn smiled and turned to Mr Schue, she nodded and he took his cue to reach over to the centre of the piano and press play on the blue portable stereo. The opening bars filled the room and The 3 cheerio's took their places,

Santana and Brittany moved to the front covering Quinn and began moving their hips in time with the music "I say a little prayer for yoouuuu" they sang in unison before Quinn dramatically pushed through them taking centre stage, self-assurance, and smugness ringing throughout her face as she set her eyes on Rachel.

"The moment I wake up .. before I put on my make-up" She moved forward but stopped when she reached the row of empty seats in front of the brunette, Rachel looked up at her as she continued singing, Santana and Brittany danced behind her copying her moves in complete synchronicity They always moved in perfect time, The first time Rachel had saw them dance together was at a football game The Glee club where singing at half time. They were like a machine, she had found herself watching them, mesmerised by their ability to read each other’s minds and make the exact right move at the exact right time. They were displaying that ability to the glee club as they continued harmonising and dancing around the room. The thing that caught her off guard was the fact that Quinn was taking the spotlight, Quinn who was so shy when she was Lucy, that the sheer thought of singing in front of someone rendered her mute. Their entire friendship, Rachel had begged and pleaded for them to sing together, wither it be a Disney-sing-along, learning all the the songs to every musical ever made or the brief period when Rachel turned goth and wanted to form a rock band, even though it lasted less than a week, Lucy would be the audience alongside Sparkles and Goldie, Rachel’s childhood teddies.

Rachel smiled to herself remembering who they used to be but when she looked up and caught eyes with Quinn's everything that happened since high school started streamed through her head and her smile dropped. This didn't go unnoticed by Quinn, it threw her off for a fraction of a second but she quickly regained her composure and finished their song. No applause came until the three girls glared at their audience forcing them to reluctantly clap their hands together.

"Welcome to the New Directions" Mr Schuester said as the unholy trinity sauntered across the floor towards the plastic chairs and took the row in front of her.

* * *

 

_A six-year-old Rachel curiously watched the little girl at the end of her lunch table. The little girl leaned forward and opened her pink plastic ‘My little Pony lunch box’ and looked inside before she shut it over, and looked around herself, the rest of the cafeteria was filled with other kids as they laughed, talked, and messily ate their own lunches. She sunk back in her seat looking sad then flicked her eyes as one of the Teachers moved towards their table. Rachel watched her as she leaned forward trying to gain the teachers attention but another kid managed to get to the teacher first and the girl sunk back into the seat defeatedly. After a few seconds, she leaned forward again a repeated the same movements from before._

_It was the 7 th repeat before Rachel gathered up her own lunch and made her way to the end of the table. She stood over the girl as she continued to stare in the box. The girl sensed her presence and looked upto her. Rachel looked at her properly and was able to see the tears rimming her eyes. “Hi, my names Rachel” she said beaming her award-winning smile. “Don’t you like your lunch?”_

_The little girl watched Rachel for a few seconds curiously before reaching to the lunch box and opening it allowing Rachel to look inside, “My juice box burst” she said helplessly as a tear trickled from her eyes. Rachel looked at the now pickled sandwiches before shutting the box over and pushing it to the centre of the table._

_"You can share mine" Rachel smiled and took the seat next to Lucy. From her own box she pulled out a napkin and laid it down on the table before placing on it half a crust-less peanut butter and jelly sandwich, babybel, some grapes and half a banana. The silent girl watched her new strange friend as she slid the napkin in front of her. Then pulling out her care-bear flask she sat it between them._

_"You can have as much as you want, it'll make you feel better" Rachel smiled and lifted her sandwich taking a bite_

_"I'm Lucy" the girl finally said_

* * *

 

"Rachel?"

She got so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to noticed the entire glee club staring at her, including Finn who was now sitting next to Quinn with his big stupid arm around her stupid shoulders. She scowled. Then looked up to Mr Schuester as he stood expectantly waiting for her

"Huh?"

"ideas, for sectionals?" he goaded

"Oh" She stood up and made her way to the centre of the room and turned and faced the rest of the glee club, purposely avoiding eye contact with the 3 cheerleaders and Finn.

"We have to do something that will make us stand out, make us memorable, sure I could just do a solo like last year and blow the entire audience away with my incredible voice but this year I think we should do original songs"

She waited for gasps, a slow applause and at the very least a standing ovation but instead was met with groans and eye rolls. She looked around at their unimpressed faces wondering why she had been blessed with such mediocre talent. Seriously why didn't the appreciate her greatness.

"Anyone else?" Mr Schuester put his hand on her shoulder and kindly guided a visibly upset Rachel back to her seat. As she passed the front row Quinn smirked wickedly and put her hand in the air.

* * *

 

Quinn teetered on the edge of her bed and furiously scrolled through the phone in her hand while keeping a careful eye on her en-suite door, ignoring the fact that it was kind of stupid considering she would be able to hear when someone was going to approach, the flushing would be a dead giveaway. In seconds, she scrolled through text messages, call logs and snap chats, looking for something without knowing what. Maybe it was the 'Lucy' in her rearing her self-consciousness. Finn loved her, she knew he did, but there was always that niggling little voice from the back of her head screaming that she was a fraud and one day everyone would join the dots and find out who she really was and he would leave her.

After finding nothing on his phone she was about to discard it when another though crept into her mind, she looked around the room and located her own phone, scrolling through his address book she found Rachel's name and copied it into her ownl. The toilet flushed as expected and she returned the phone to its previous location before moving over to her dresser and pulling open a drawer.

"Are you ready? Finn emerged from the bath room and moved across the room until he wrapped himself around her waist and kissed the crook of her neck, she smiled and let herself melt into him, she thought she would never get tired of this feeling. For the first time in a long time she felt safe, he made her feel safe.

"I don't feel like going to that party" she groaned and turned in his arms, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck as he pecked at her lips and smiled

"we could just stay here and …" he nodded towards the bed with a grin.

He kissed her again but started trailing his lips along her jawline and down her neck, she giggled into him and allowed him to lift her off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard on the lips. He moved both of them towards the perfectly made bed and laid both of them down. Their lips connected aggressively, there was no routine, lips just mashing together, she didn't know if she liked it, she thought kissing would be different she thought it would feel nicer, she never thought it would feel like..well nothing.

She could feel his hands start to trail up and down her body, she didn't mind at first until his hand was on the bare flesh of her thighs getting higher and higher until she batted his hand away, he groaned and disconnected his lips from hers

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away" he brought his body up so he was sitting and she mirrored him

"It's ok" she smiled but he took to his feet and turned from her

"Are you ok?"

"I erm, think its best that I go"

Without giving her the chance to answer he grabbed his jacket and phone and exited the room without as much as a bye. Sighing she lay back on the bed and punched the mattress. He really was a good boyfriend, He never tried to push Quinn and he allowed her to take the reins on every aspect of their relationship, but she did totally understand his frustrations. He was a teenage boy after all and she was his hot girlfriend. she closed her eyes, they would always get so far and for some reason she would always stop anything going any further than over the bra touching. No matter how much she wanted it to.

Her phone beeped and she reached into empty space for a few seconds before locating it and bringing it into view.

**_Finn: "I'm sorry, see u 2moro? Xxx"_ **

She smiled, and began typing back when she remembered what she had done earlier. After finishing her reply to him she began a new message.

**_Quinn: Hello_ **

She deleted it

**Quinn: Hi**

She deleted it

**Quinn: Hey**

She Deleted it, but re-wrote it and for a few seconds she pondered over the 'Send' button before closing her eyes and pushing down on her screen.

Her phoned beeped almost instantly.

**_Rachel: Hey, who is this?_ **

**_Quinn: Guess ;)_ **

**_Rachel: I'm not in the mood for childish games_ **

Quinn Thought for a moment, maybe this wasn't going to be as fun as she thought it was, she was about to discard her phone when another message came through

**_Rachel: I know It's you Lucy, what do you want? Isn't it enough you terrorise me in school but now you're actively seeking me out?_ **

**_Quinn: MY NAME IS QUINN!_ **

**_Rachel: whatever, what do you want?_ **

**_Quinn: 2 talk_ **

**_Rachel: About what?_ **

Across town Rachel sat deep in the corner of the red leather sofa as her fathers cuddled up on the opposite matching grey one watching a documentary about Darwin's finches, The room was dark with only the light from the 50" LCD TV and Rachel's phone illuminating them. Quinn hadn't replied to her as quickly as she had been, as much as she hated it she was slightly disappointed knowing that this was probably the end of their small almost conversation. Sighing she threw her phone down on the empty seat next to her.

"Everything ok sweetie?"

She turned to her father voice and was met with both looking at her with worried expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she tried her best fake smile before pulling herself off the leather.

"Think I'm going to get an early night" she stood up and stretched out her tiny body, faking a yawn.

"Its 8:30" Leroy replied

"It's Friday night" Haram added

She sighed then threw herself back down, both continued to watch her until she picked up her phone to check it but threw it back down with another sigh

"Waiting for someone?"

"No Daddy" she replied and focused her attention back towards the screen

They looked at each other before turning their attention back to the tv, both silently worrying about their only daughter.

* * *

 

A week passed and Rachel hadn't heard anything from Quinn, even at school Quinn seemed to try and avoid her. Their usual morning encounter at the lockers went without so much as a glance, it was unsettling to Rachel, in a weird way she would rather have vicious words or a slushiness slung at her, at least then she knew what was happening and she wouldn't have this unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach. Quinn was up to something, but Rachel couldn't figure out what but whatever it was she was sure that she would find out this afternoon at their weekly Glee meeting.

"You need to step up your game Q, time is running out"

Quinn watched Santana as she leaned over the porcelain sink and smoothed out the cherry lip balm on her bottom lip with her finger.

"I'm handling it"

Santana stopped and stood straight checking her reflection.

"Sure you are" she said with a wicked smirk before tightening her pony tail and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked

"Glee, remember?"

* * *

 

Quinn choose the row behind Rachel this time, Finn sat on her right side and Santana on her left, Brittany was over next to Mike Chang trying to out dance each other, Quinn observed them for a few seconds before flicking her eyes to Rachel who was sat herself in the second row watching Tina, Kurt and Mercedes who were sat in the front row talking and laughing amongst themselves, she watched her profile. Knowing that she was obviously upset at being left out. The Lucy part of her felt sad, she wanted to go to her but the Quinn part overtook and with one last fleeting look she turned her attention to Finn as he put his arm around her.

"Sectionals!" Mr Schuester clapped his hands together as he entered the room, in two sweeping glides he was front and centre,

"What about them Mr Schue?" Finn asked excitedly.

"We still need the wow factor!" he pointed his finger in the air for emphasis and waited for suggestions that never came.

"C'mon guys, there must be something"

Rachel thought for a second before putting her hand in the air. The smile faded from his face knowing what she was about to suggest.

"Rachel?" he audibly sighed

She stood up but didn't move from the circumference of her seat.

"I know you Don't like what I'm about to say but I really think this is best thing we could do, and I know you're going to say there isn't enough time, but I really believe as a group we could do this"

The group groaned, even Mr Schuester rolled his eyes until a voice came from nowhere

"I don't think it's that bad an idea"

Everyone including Rachel turned and looked to Quinn wide eyed.

"I mean, if we want to win we gotta be the best, and to be the best we have to do something no-one has ever done before"

Everyone's eyes where glued to her.

"There just isn't enough time, maybe next year" Mr Schuester turned his back in an attempt to end the conversation

"What are you so afraid of?" Quinn challenged

A room full of mouths gaped open and switched their eyes to him as he turned back around.

"Fine, if you and Rachel think this is such a good idea, then why don't you write the songs together?"

It was like a 3 way tennis game, eyes where flicking between Mr Schuester, Quinn and Rachel.

Quinn thought for a moment knowing that he has just played right into her hands.

"Fine" she smiled and looked to Rachel, who was staring back at her almost aghast with eyebrows furrowed into the centre

"Wait, what?" she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the Quinn/Finn part but it's important to the story. Fx


	3. The pain is self inflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn goes over to Rachel's to write the original song.

_"Every-time we talk, we can't get passed the little stuff"_

**Chapter 3**

 

Rachel picked up another throw pillow, patted it and put it back down before moving onto the next while her fathers watch on mesmerised. Her mind repeating yesterday's glee club meeting over and over again spurred her to move quicker around the room, she still wasn't 100% sure how it got to the point it did and she still couldn't understand why Quinn/Lucy was coming over to her house this afternoon to write a song, when they could barely string a sentence together. After patting all the pillows in sight, she moved over to the glass coffee table and began to re-arrange the carefully placed magazines in an attempt to make them look neat but not staged.

"She's already fixed that" Hiram said to in a whisper to Leroy.

"Fascinating" Leroy replied placing the index finger of his right hand onto his lips pondering his daughter's actions

"Honey, you do know Lucy has been here before, she's even sat in that very sofa wearing 'The little mermaid' pyjamas watching the Disney channel" he said.

Rachel stopped in the centre of the room and looked around, her eyes searching for anything that could be out of place, which wasn't even possible down to the fact she had already cleaned over 100 times. She moved over to the pristine fireplace and readjusted the photo frames containing many photos of herself over the years with the same wide grin, she stopped at one from when she was 10, she picked it up and held it closer to focus on it better, it was a picture of her and Lucy at Martha's vineyard holding hands and looking up at the lighthouse, she absolutely loved going to the vineyard, they would go for 2weeks every summer and Lucy would often go along with them . She smiled for a second before placing it back down.

"It's Quinn" She replied without looking up, she looked around the room once more and finally moved on to the hallway. Her fathers looked at each other and both raised a questioning eyebrow

"Baby what's Quinn?" Hiram asked following his daughter in the hallway leaving his husband behind staring out the window

"Lucy"

Hiram turned to his husband and waved his hands in the air, Rachel was always a strange child, but strange in a wonderful way. From a very young age of 2 she knew what she wanted, and that was to be a star, luckily she was extremely talented in the singing department and very focused on achieving her many dreams, which led to them having to renovate their cellar to make space for her many trophies and awards. She had a drive that most young people didn't get until high school but when they saw her pick up a plastic pink mic and whale incoherently into it while dressed as a ninja turtle they both knew that their daughter was going to be something special but they also knew she would suffer for it.

"Sweetie" Hiram grabbed his daughter by the shoulders to bring her to a stop, she sighed before finally raising her eyes to meet his.

"You've gone to that weird place and you're not making any sense, Now start from the beginning" He took a breath to allow her to nod "What has Quinn got to do with Lucy"

"Use your words baby" Leroy offered finally joining them in the hallway.

"Lucy IS Quinn, she doesn't go by Lucy anymore" She explained

"Oh" Hiram looked to Leroy who looked back just as confused,

Rachel looked between her fathers and rolled her eyes

"Quinn is her middle name"

They both nodded along still not completely understanding.

"Anyway I’m sure, Lu…er Quinn, is just as nervous as you are about this meeting" Leroy said

"I highly doubt that" she sighed

"Yeah, so why has she been sitting outside in her car for the last 10 minutes?" Leroy smirked

All 3 Berry's moved over to the side window of the front door and looked out and there sure enough was Quinn's red beetle parked up at the end of their driveway.

* * *

 

Quinn sat in her car, gripping onto the steering wheel. Willing herself to move out of the car. She was fine, absolutely fine until she pulled up and overwhelming nerves engulfed her body. She wasn't scared about facing Rachel, she never was but facing Rachel's Dads was a completely different ball game. The two men had practically brought her up, her parents where always too busy, her father frequently going on business trips and her mother would be out lunching at the country club, she spent most of her childhood either with one of the maids or at Rachel's. the latter was always her favourite. It was her safe place, full of a closeness she had never known until that day her juice box burst. She would sometimes pretend that her and Rachel where sisters, and Hiram and Leroy where both their fathers. They treated her as such, she received the same love and admiration that Rachel got.

That's what stopped her getting out that car, how could she walk up and knock on the door like the last year or so hasn't happened. Rachel told her parents everything, she'd probably told them about every slushee, every name and every remark she had made. She felt sick to her stomach. They probably hated her, they would probably be polite but look at her with disappointing eyes, she didn't care about anyone else looking at her like that but she feared it from them it made her feel ashamed.

What was she thinking, coming here was the worst idea she ever had, she put her key back into the ignition and was about to turn the engine on when someone knocked on her window almost frightening her half to death. She looked around to be greeted with Hiram looking down at her making the rolling down motion with his hands, she obliged.

"Are you going to sit out here all day, or are you gonna have some lunch with us?" He smiled and pulled opened her door without waiting for a response, she slid her body out the car and let him shut her door. He put out his arm for her to take before leading her up to the house she practically grew up in.

* * *

 

"So Lu..Quinn, who did your nose?" Hiram asked much to the Flabbergasted looks from his husband and daughter

"Hiram!" Leroy warned

"What? it's a good nose?, if she just had her hair cut I would ask her the same thing, by the way your hair is lovely, you really suit blonde"

"Daddy!" Rachel groaned. She shot her eyes to Quinn who was sat across from her chasing her tomatoes around her plate not looking at anyone. The silence had been deafening for the past 10 minutes but this was the worst topic of conversation possible. He shrugged his shoulders to his husband at the opposite end of the table before standing up and grabbing his plate, he walked around the table and collected both Rachel and Quinn's plates before motioning to his husband for him to follow.

The girls sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn eventually looked up at Rachel, she studied her shuffle awkwardly and play with the Pandora bracelet on her wrist, twirling it and pulling at the charms. Feeling Quinn’s stare she looked up.

"What?" she nervously tucked a piece of brown hair behind her ear

"I don't get it" Quinn answered sitting forward and resting her chin on her linked fingers,

"get what?"

"Why don't they hate me?"

"Why would they hate you?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow,

"I haven't told them if that's what you're getting at"

"Why not?"

"What would it achieve?" Rachel shrugged

Quinn was about to speak again before being interrupted by the Berry men re-entering the dining room. They placed a piece of sponge cake down in front of the girls.

"How is your father?" Leroy asked

Quinn looked at him, her eyes widening, she dreaded this question and felt the same embarrassment every time she was asked it, she couldn't exactly tell the truth that he was a raging alcoholic who spent most days in his dressing gown shouting at daytime TV.

"He's fine, has returned to work" she smiled but it faded the second she looked back down at her plate.

Rachel observed her for a few seconds

"Why don't we go upstairs and start on that song" Rachel scraped back her chair and waited for Quinn to follow her, Quinn smiled to both Berry men and politely thanked them before following Rachel to her room.

The door closed behind them and for a brief second Quinn relaxed, that lunch had been far too awkward for her liking, she was pleased for respite. She began to slowly walk around the room she knew far too well. It was so weird to be in a room she had practically grew up but yet felt to strange to her, like the walls had closed in making it seem smaller. It felt like she was in a dream state, everything was how she remembered it, the walls where still painted a pastel yellow. The cork noticeboard filled with theatre programmes still hung above her white desk. Even Goldie and Sparkles where still in the exact same place, proudly sitting on top of Rachel’s dresser under a million photos of Rachel and her family. Quinn wandered over to the display her eyes scanning every picture, she knew all of them, there was only one she didn’t recognise, it was of Rachel Standing on a beach, her back to the camera, the sun was setting causing shadows and highlighting her body. It was beautiful. She recognised the beach instantly. It was Edgartown beach, she sighed and moved her eyes to another picture, taken on the same beach but of Rachel and a plump Lucy, staring back at her, both wide grinned, she almost reached out to touch it but stopped and picked up the tiger teddy instead, holding it close to her body.

“Are you going to sit down?”

Quin flinched at the voice, completely forgetting where she was and who was there. The teddy got threw back down and she turned to face Rachel. Her eyes flicked to the space beside her on the bed but she walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair. Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve the lined book of paper and pen she put there earlier.

"What should we write about?" She asked looking to Quinn who stared back blankly

"I don't know; it was your idea" Quinn shrugged “What do you wanna write about?”

"This wasn't my idea" Rachel sighed and began swirling a design on the bank yellow paper

"Well it's not exactly how I like to spend my Saturdays" the blonde sighed while staring at her perfectly polished nails.

"It never used to bother you" Rachel meant to whisper it to herself but Rachel being Rachel said it a little louder that she intended and without looking up she knew Quinn was scowling at her, she could literally feel the girl's eyes burning into the crown of her head.

"Things change" Quinn said through gritted teeth

Rachel nodded but still didn't look up from the piece of paper she had now completely covered in mindless doodles. "Clearly".

Quinn ignored that remark, she wanted to get up and walk out, she wanted to do that from the minute she walked back into this room but she couldn't, she wouldn't let Santana win this. So as much as Rachel was sure to annoy her she had to get her on side. Quinn stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed, watched carefully by Rachel she sat on the edge of the bed. Lifting her leg she sat further on the bed and faced Rachel.

"look" she stopped for a beat "Can we just, I dunno try and be friends or something?"

Rachel looked at her properly for the first time since she walked through the door. Was this really happening was Lucy really wanting to be friends again? Her head was screaming at her that this was a set up and Quinn was up to something far more sinister, but her heart was begging her to give Lucy another chance. She looked at her harder, the face was slimmer and had concealer to hide her millions of freckles but it was still Lucy despite her new sculpted nose, her eyes never changed even if they did seem a little dimmer and her smile didn't reach her eyes the way it used to but she was still there, somewhere.

"what's the catch?" she asked putting down her pen

"No catch, we're in Glee club together, we have this assignment. Better than fighting all the time"

"For the record I still don't know why we were fighting"

Quinn glared at her, “I knew this was a bad idea” she shook her head and stood up making for the door, Rachel looked down at the scribbles on the pad, and felt the wave of the door slamming shut.

* * *

 

 

She hit her hand off the steering wheel, angry at herself for how easily she walked out of there, Rachel was nothing but nice to her but right now she could feel the hatred creeping back in, memories flooded her head and tugged at the fractured pieces of her heart. Tears began to fall thick and fast from her eyes as she tried to gulp back the lump in her throat threatening to burst through the skin in her neck.

She breathed deeply until the pain dulled a little and she was finding able to control her tears, she looked around herself making sure no-one was watching as she tried to wipe furiously at them. She drove home fast and without really remembering anything about it, pulling into her driveway she saw her Dad's car in the exact same space it occupied when she left, meaning one of two things, he took a cab to his lunch meeting or he missed it and is somewhere in the house drunk and sleeping. After walking into the house full of darkness she knew it was undoubtedly the latter.

Walking through the main hallway she almost tripped over an empty bottle of beer that cascaded across the wooden floor, sighing she moved further into the kitchen where the only light in the household shone brightly, more empty bottles filled the worktops, brown beer bottles dominating the empty bottle of scotch. She sighed and shook her head she had only been gone a few hours. Hearing the sound of glass breaking coming from the garden, she looked out through the window and finally located her Dad, he was still in his navy dressing gown and blue checked pyjamas, standing amongst the grass in bare feet. He raised his arm and swung the golf stick in his hand at one of many balls scattered at his feet at the empty bottles he had lined up on the grey-stone wall a few metres away from him. Set down beside him was another half-drunk bottle of scotch, he picked it up and raised it to his mouth and took a long hard swig from it before meandering back to the wall he picked up the bottles and set them up again.

"Dad!" Quinn walked out to the garden, looking around to make sure none of their nosey neighbours where watching, he didn’t seem as concerned as he took another swig and walked back to his original spot. He looked at her briefly before taking another swig and putting the bottle back down.

"Go back inside!" he grunted, she ignored him and moved closer to him, but flinched when he swung the golf club again and the ball smashed a bottle

"Dad stop please" she tried to reach for the bottle in his hand but he pulled it away, she tried to reach for his arm but he pushed her back with the back of it forcing her back a few steps, he grinned as took another drink.

"Go back inside Lucy! don't fucking make me tell you again" He turned away from her "I bet she'd be so proud of you!" she screamed back, he snapped his head to her, his face turning red he stepped towards her "I'm gonna tell you one more time Lucy, get in that fucking house now!" he shouted in her face but she stood defiant even though her heart was racing and her head was screaming at her to run as fast as possible.

"My name is QUINN!" she shouted back but he sneered

"Your name is Lucy! fat, spotty ugly Lucy! no amount of plastic surgery or hair dye will change that, you're an embarrassment! To me and your mother, she was so ashamed of you"

Quinn took a step back "I hate you!" she snarled in his face but he laughed “The feeling is mutual” he paused looking apologetic, a tear rimmed his eye and he looked at his young daughter, “It should have been you!”

She finally took a step back, holding down the tears that where threatening to fall from her eyes, determined not to show him what he did to her. She turned and began walking slowly back to the house, she wanted to run, she wanted to break down but she wouldn’t, not for him.

She got back into her car, drove a little down the street and pulled into a little side street, checking no-one was around her she finally broke, tears falling in streams down her face, she hated him and she hated her for leaving. she hated herself for leaving Rachel’s, if she hadn’t been a bitch and walked out, this wouldn’t have happened, she would be in Rachel’s room, feeling mighty uncomfortable but not ruined. She fumbled for her phone as it buzzed in her pocket, when she pulled it into view she saw one text message and clicked into it.

**_'Party at Puckerman Palace tonight bring your hot body and own alcohol'_ **

'I'm in' she wrote back before discarding the phone on the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title - LeAnn Rimes "What I cannot change"


	4. Chasing Pavements

 

_"Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements?"_

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Rachel froze in her bed, pulling the comforter tighter she balled her fists into the fabric and held it over her head. After a few more second of silence, she slowly removed it and looked over to window.

_Crunch_

She pulled it back up and let out a little scream, she was shaking violently now, but daren’t move, she couldn’t scream even if she wanted to, which would be futile considering her parents where still out at her Daddy’s work thing. A few more seconds passed and once her breathing returned to semi-normal she pulled the fabric back down.

_Thud!_

Yep, this is how I’m going to die she thought to herself, holding the comforter over her entire body with one hand as the other stretched across to the empty table where she thought her phone was. Her body was frozen and not even the rapid beating of heart would thaw it. She accepted that tonight would be the night her life was tragically cut short by a faceless intruder. She imagined her funeral, her father’s crying in the front row, cursing themselves for being selfish and staying out late the one night she actually needed them. The glee kids, faces solemn, eyes red and bulging form all the crying, they would sing as an ensemble, faces forward, catatonic from their collective loss. It be beautifully tragic. Maybe after the service Finn would drop to his knees and scream to the sky, just wishing that he took the chance to be with her, Mr Shuester crying over her casket rueing the day he never gave her that solo. She smiled, then worried for her own sanity, she kind of relished in the bleak thoughts.

Something hit off her window that made her skeleton rip from her body, she looked over it waiting for a shadowy figure to cut through the glass with one of those laser thingies they use in the spy movies.

“Raccccccchhhhaeeeeeeel” the voice from outside sing-songed

Her eyes widened instantly recognising the voice, surely not.

“Rach!” The voice shouted again louder than before.

She threw the comforter to the side and swung her bare legs from the bed. As she moved around the darkness towards her window she tried to stretch up to look out, just on the off chance it was her imagination and there was in fact a big burly man waiting in the bushes, leading her into a false sense of security. She audibly sighs when she is close enough to see the body swaying back and forth in the darkness just a few feet from her house. The moonlight and a street lamp from the other side of the fence was the only light over her backyard but it was enough to illuminate Quinn standing there blatantly trying to hold her balance.

“Finally!” Quinn groaned after Rachel opened her window and hung the top half of her body out.

“What took you so long?” Quinn all but hissed,

“I was sleeping!”

The Blonde scoffed and pulled her wrist to eye level, closer to her face than necessary but then again it was the dead of the night and she was clearly intoxicated. Rachel watched intently, realising before Quinn did that there wasn’t a watch on that wrist. Quinn grunted and Rachel laughed.

After swinging her arm back down, Quinn stared at the ground, Rachel continued to watch her, waiting for Quinn to Announce why she was suddenly a feature in her landscaping. After what felt like a million years of watching her sway back and forward Rachel finally said, “What do you want Lucy?”

She finally looked back up to Rachel, “Do you wanna come out?” she hiccupped, Rachel rose her eyebrow.

“I really think you should go home”

Quinn scoffed, stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance. She looked up, her eyes digging into Rachel’s, she thought Rachel would jump at the chance to spend time with her, she tried to steady herself, make herself look more in control than what she was, “Fine, can you take me home?”

“I can’t drive” Rachel replied, noting that Quinn hadn’t blinked in a very long time, it made her feel uncomfortable, like she was almost daring her to not say no, it was unnerving.

“I’ll tell you how”

“I don’t really think that’s legal, Lucy”

“Whatever” Quinn finally blinked after rolling her eyes “look are you coming down or not?”  Rachel brought her lip between her teeth and looked down at the blonde before flicking her eyes around the yard, looking for the rest of the cheerleaders, possibly football team, lurking in the darkness waiting to throw slushies her the second she stepped foot into her yard. “I’ll be right down, but I’m not driving anywhere I’ll call you an Uber”

“This was stupid” Quinn chided herself, she still wasn’t sure how she ended up here, but after deciding the party at Puck’s was lame she wandered into the night, and her legs carried her here. Looking around she blew out her cheeks and watched her breath catch in the cold air, like smoke it bellowed skywards and she watched it dissipate into the night sky.

It didn’t take long for Rachel to appear in front of her, wearing an oversized school sweatshirt and 3 quarter length track bottoms, with those furry Ugg type boots. Quinn eyed her as she cuddled her body inside the sweatshirt, she seemed a lot smaller than she remembered. They looked away from each other, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself shielding from the cold, while Quinn rocked back and forward on her feet, eyes showering around Rachel’s body without looking at her. Quinn opened her mouth several times, but never said anything. Rachel continued staring at the ground, still half waiting for someone else to jump out from the darkness.

“Do you wanna, erm, sit down” Rachel finally said motioning towards the bench just a few yards from them. Quinn nodded and followed Rachel, Rachel stood back and allowed Quinn to sit down before she slid beside her, folding one leg below her and raising one up to rest her chin on.

“so, what did you do tonight?” she asked while tucking her hands in each of her sleeves and folding them on top of her upright knee.

“Was at Pucks” Quinn shrugged

“Oh” Rachel’s eyes widened at the thought “just you and him?”

Quinn laughed, and looked at Rachel in the same horror she was looking at her, “God no, I’m not stupid enough to be alone with him”

“Well I would hope so” Rachel smiled before looking at her. “I’ve heard he’s got a silver tongue when it comes to ladies”

Quinn laughed again “silver tongue?  .. Are you fifty now?!”, Rachel blushed and dropped her chin back to her folded arms.

“everybody was there” she waved her hand dismissively

“everybody?” Rachel’s eyes widened as she sat back up and looked to Quinn

“Yes, I think most of the school, even the some of the Glee Ki…” Quinn stopped when she saw Rachel’s eyes fall to her knees as she ran her hands up and down her own bare legs.

“Everybody but me apparently” she said looking off to the distance before crossing her arms back over her knee and rubbing her forehead across the back of them.

Quinn felt her heart slump a little, a wash of guilt sobering her, she reached out absently and was about to put her hand in Rachel’s hair when she came to her senses and snapped it back, running it through her own hair instead.

“It wasn’t that good anyway, hence why I’m here with you”, it was a miss-fired attempt to cheer Rachel up.

“Um, Thanks” Rachel’s head shot up, she was clearly just a stop gap for Quinn, she felt anger warm her cold body as she took to her feet. Quinn’s eyes never leaving her as she mirrored her and shot up too.

“Rachel, I didn’t mean it like that” she stepped forward and tried to place her hand on Rachel’s arm but when the smaller girl flinched at the touch Quinn stepped back again, knowing that it wasn’t from the anger that was clearly visible on Rachel’s face but it was from something more deep seeded. The guilt consumed Quinn and she reached for her again but Rachel recoiled, “I’ll call you an Uber” Rachel snapped and headed towards her house, shaking her head and finally admitting to herself that she had been foolish to think that Lucy would want to be her friend again. Maybe Lucy really was gone and she was indeed this new Quinn girl she claimed to be.

* * *

 

 

Quin turned on her side, groaned and flipped back onto her back. She wished she was one of those people who could sleep the day away after a night spent drinking, but here she was wide awake, at 7:32 on a Sunday morning, she groaned louder and punched the mattress at the side of her body. For the life of her she could not get comfortable, and when she did, her brain would race a million miles per hour. The front runner was last night after Puck’s party. Rachel never came back out to the yard after she went inside to phone, instead she opened the door wider and walked further into the house. Quinn didn’t know what else to do other than follow her inside, she shut the back door behind her then walked through the house until she found Rachel now at the front door holding it wide open. She didn’t question it and moved passed her until she out on the lawn in the cold while Rachel hovered in the doorway, burying her face in the ridiculous sweatshirt she was wearing.

She punched the mattress again, deciding it was far better than punching herself in the face, which she had a very sudden strong urge to do. What was I thinking, she thought to herself as she threw her body back on her side and curled herself around the blanket. This whole thing was a mess, she was so far in the shit she couldn’t see a way out. Sure, she could admit defeat and bow down to Santana but that meant losing something that was so important for her high school plan, she would not give it up without a good fight. However, if she didn’t give up and pursued her goal, it opened her up to Rachel, she had spent the last year and a half building a wall around herself to guard herself from other people but after last night she doubted just how strong it was, she felt it unravelling just seeing Rachel upset, and it frightened her. She needed to hold onto the anger that consumed and ruled her otherwise she would be able to feel again, and that wasn’t an option to her. Not now and not ever. 

At 9:03 her head moved off the pillow, she wiped her mouth from drool and sat up in her bed. Dreams eluded her but she had made her mind up, she would build a thicker wall and win the bet against Santana if it killed her. The title was rightfully hers and she would be damned to hell if she let that bitch take it from her. She knew she had to up her game. Pulling her phone into focus she smiled wickedly as she clicked through the screens until she was typing out a new message.

**Quinn :** Hey, ru awake? J

**Rachel :** _writing…_

Rachel is online

**Rachel:** _writing…_

Rachel is online

**Rachel** : _writing…_

Rachel is online

**Rachel:** _writing…_

Quinn groaned out of impatience and threw her phone down on the bed and two seconds later clambered across the bed to retrieve it when it vibrated.

**Rachel:** I am

Seriously?. That’s it? She sighed to herself

**Quinn:** How are you?

**Rachel:** Spectacular, what do you want?

Quinn shook her head,

**Quinn:** First, I wanted to apologise for last night, I shouldn’t have come over drunk and I shouldn’t have said what I said. In my defence, it came out wrong.

**Rachel:** Don’t worry about it. is there a second? I’m kind of busy

**Quinn:** oh, I was going to see if you maybe wanted to meet up today to finish writing that song?

**Rachel:** _writing…_

Quinn gripped the side of her phone, this shouldn’t be this hard.

**Rachel:**   I don’t think that’s wise, I’m going to tell Mr schue that I don’t want to do an original song anymore. As I said before I’m busy today. So, if there’s nothing else I’ll no doubt see you in the morning at the lockers. Bye Quinn.

Quinn stared at the text re-reading it repeatedly, shocked at how much of a bitch Rachel was being to her. Her thumbs where poised over the screen to write back a scathing text but then she remembered the bet and threw the phone away without retrieving it this time. Resting her head back on the headboard she wrapped her arms around her waist and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

“Quinn honey breakfast is ready”

She hurriedly jumped up from her bed and was out the door before the sentence ended. Galloping down the stairs she landed with a thud at the bottom and rushed towards the kitchen. When she arrived, she heaved herself up onto the breakfast bar chair and smiled widely at her mother Judy as she scooped two pancakes onto a plate and handed it to Quinn. Judy smirked at her youngest daughter as she began shovelling the warm cakes into her mouth.

“There’s more where that came from”

“Ah, there’s my two favourite girls” Russel folded his paper and threw it down on the breakfast before kissing Lucy on the cheek and moving behind the counter to pull his wife into a kiss. It was a rare occurrence that both of her parents where home at the same time and Lucy relished in it. She watched as he nuzzled in Judy’s neck making her giggle with his unshaven face. Lucy’s eyes darted quickly away when he grabbed for Judy’s bum and she slapped him on the shoulder. He chuckled a hearty laugh before moving back to the breakfast bar to pick up his paper. ]

“What’s your plans for today Lucy-loo” He asked unfolding his paper

“Me and Rachel are going to the mall” She answered handing her empty plate back to her mother, he smiled and reached for his wallet producing two fifty dollar bills to his daughter

“Don’t spend it all in one shop, and eat something while you’re out” he kissed her once more on the cheek before disappearing towards the lounge. She smiled after him, as much she hated their absenteeism in her life, she lived for these moments when they could just sit and have breakfast together like a real family.  Her father wasn’t a perfect man but he was still so in love with her mother after all these years, and he worked hard to give them both everything they needed. She hoped that she could find a man just like her daddy, they would have the most perfect wedding, the most beautiful children and live happily ever after, next door to Rachel of course.

“Good morning Mr Fab” Rachel’s voice boomed throughout the house disregarding the fact that it was early and someone could still be sleeping

“They’re in the kitchen love” he said to her as he returned to the lounge leaving her to skip through the house and locate both Quinn and Judy.

“My fathers sent these over” Rachel handed a Tupperware box full of her Daddy’s freshly made muffins to Judy. She smiled as the brunette heaved her little body on the chair next to Quinn.

“Tell them I said thank you, do you want some breakfast?”

“Thank you, but I had one of your muffins on the way over”

“Theif!” Lucy pointed her knife at Rachel with a mouth full of pancakes.

Rachel’s mouth fell open and she threw her hand over her chest feigning shock at the allegation.

“Excuse me! I’ll have you know I am no such thing. By law they still belonged to me until I handed them to the intended owner, just like when my mother gave me to my fathers”

Both Lucy and Judy looked at her with the same quirked eyebrows before sniggering in the same manner. “You’re a strange little thing” Judy laughed and moved further into the kitchen. Rachel turned in her seat and faced Lucy “Guess what!” she said excitedly full beam of a smile on her face.

 Rachel opened her mouth to speak but was shushed when Lucy held her hand up in front of her face and Rachel’s mouth snapped shut. Lucy finished chewing and wiped her mouth slowly, before folding up the used napkin and placing it carefully on the plate. She slid of the seat and wiped down remaining crumbs from her t-shirt one by one. Rachel knotted her eyebrows together impatiently. Lucy knew it was driving her crazy by the way her foot was banging repeatedly on the pole of the chair.

Impatience was lifting and anger falling in Rachel’s face. She was literally going red form the neck up, once Lucy knew she was about to burst she adjusted herself and turned to Rachel.

“Now you can talk”

The anger washed away instantly and the smile was back on her face as she grabbed Lucy’s wrists and pulled her body down to match Lucy’s.

“We are” she stopped for dramatic effect. “going to” she paused longer before it was Quinn’s turn to groan impatiently, Rachel looked down then back up with the biggest shit eating grin “ITALY, were going to Italy!”. Lucy brought her bottom lip between her teeth until both girls began jumping up and down on the spot excitedly and hugging each other.

__

* * *

 

 

“RACHEL PUT YOUR FOOT ON THE BRAKE!”

The car came to a screeching halt throwing both occupants forward against their safety belts. Rachel let go of the steering wheel and sat back in her seat and looks over to her Dad who is clinging to the door handle with one hand and almost pushing through the roof with the other. His eyes clenched shut so tightly all the wrinkles on his face are prominent. His body was so far back in his seat it was hard to tell where the chair ended and his body began.

“It wasn’t that bad” she half laughed then looked to him again “Was it?”

He opened one eye to confirm they had stopped and then slowly opened the other. He looked around the empty parking lot to make sure there was no casualties then turned his harrowing stare to his daughter.

“You didn’t kill anyone, and the car is intact, that’s all that matters” he rasped out

“That’s not what I asked”. She looked down at her lap and scraped old nail polish off her thumb nail.

“Baby, some people just aren’t cut out to drive, and that’s ok. When you’re the biggest star on Broadway you’ll have your own driver. You won’t need to drive” he smiled and looked out his door window “thankfully”  he said thinking he was whispering but like his counterpart, he wasn’t aware of the volume of his own voice.

She knitted her eyebrows together and scowled at her father. “Thanks dad!”

He rolled his eyes and finally removed his hand from the handle and ran it over the back of his neck.

“I don’t know where this sudden interest has come from, it never used to bother you baby” she looked back down her hands and sighed “hey, talk to me”, he said placing his own hand over hers and waiting for her attention.

“Its stupid” she said looking away from him and out the window at nothing.

“I would never think anything you said was stupid”

She looked back at him, his eyes full of worry and kindness.

“It’s just” she sighed and looked away again. “I never had to drive before, Lucy and I would get the bus to school and when she passed drivers Ed she would drivee us everywhere but now she’s not around, I guess I feel kind of lonely getting the bus”

His heart broke for his only child, he could see her swallow back the lump that was forming in her throat and he reached out pulling her to him. Planting kisses on the top of head he rocked her, he never understood why they had fallen out, he just knew they had. He watched helplessly as she grieved for the lost friendship unable to help, Rachel never revealed why it had ended but both he and his husband had a good idea.

“I thought you were talking again?”

She shook her head against his chest and hugged tighter into him

“You saw her yesterday, she’s not the same person. She’s changed so much”

“Baby, that’s to be expected. I can’t begin to imagine what she has gone through. She’s far too young to experience something this devastating. Losing a parent at any age is hard, but she was 15, I can’t bear to think you having to.” he paused to make sure she was listening and contain the quiver in his voice “she had to grow up so fast in such a small amount of time,  it’s bound to affect her, and it will continue to affect her until she learns to live in a whole new world, and when she does she’ll need her best friend to help her pick up the pieces, you just have to hang in there baby, she’ll come back”

Rachel was silent for a moment before shuffling from his arm. “What if I don’t like what she’s turned into?”

“She’s still Lucy baby, whatever form she takes she’ll still be that same girl deep down you just have to find a way to bring that girl back”

“What if I can’t, what if she doesn’t let me” she asked defeated already

Hiram smiled, “She will, you just have to find away. Show her you’ll do whatever it takes” he smiled

“You can do anything baby, I believe in you”

* * *

 

 

Later that night Rachel sat at her laptop whilst mindlessly drumming her fingers on her desk. She stared at the screen in front of her. Staring back from about a quarter of the screen was a profile picture of the faux smiling Quinn Fabray. Rachel had already studied every millimetre of the image. It was taking from a group shot of a performance but Quinn had cut and edited it to show only her suspended in the air, both arms stretched out and her legs tucked neatly under her body. From a far she looked blissfully happy, the perfect cheerleader. But on careful inspection Rachel noticed little cracks in the façade. Quinn was never good at lying her bright playful eyes always gave her away, but in the image, they were emotionless, so thick and black like a shark’s eyes that it saddened her.

The screen shut off after the long period of inactivity and Rachel leaned forward to bring it back to life. She stared at the little box. The implications of it haunted her, it was more than any other innate Facebook friend request.  By clicking it she opened herself up to even more bullying and ridicule at the hands of the profile owner and her cronies but on the other hand it could also be a gateway to getting her best friend back. She chewed her bottom lip a little longer before closing her eyes and clicking on the mouse tracker and opened them in time to see box turn from blue to grey telling her the request had been sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title - Adele "Chasing Pavements"
> 
> That's me finally caught uploading what I have so far, I'm about halfway through writing chapter 6 hope to have it posted in the next few days. Fx


	5. Waterfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Rachel try to learn how to be around each other

_"You're gonna have it your way or nothing at all"_

 

**Chapter 5**

 

There was something different about today, like it was the start of something, But Rachel didn’t know what. She walked down the hall she’d walked down a hundred times before but she never had the sense of dread she always had. Something about Quinn accepting the friend request as fast she did, made Rachel believe that maybe they were on the right track. She turned the final corner leading to her locker and automatically stopped when she saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany stood at their usual spot in front of her locker. Quinn was the only one facing her, and instantly looked to her as though she sensed her presence. Rachel stalled having no idea how to proceed at this point, she didn’t know if she should just go up and talk to Quinn, or if Quinn would even want to talk to her.

Still hovering she realised that Quinn was still watching her from between the other two cheerleader’s heads and Rachel swore she saw a light smile form on Quinn’s lips before she rounded up the other two and moved away from the lockers, Rachel still rooted to the spot watched them as they walked past her close enough that she flinched out of reflex. Nothing happened, they just simply moved past and disappeared down the corridor without so much as looking in her direction. Today was going to be a weird day.

* * *

 

Rachel looked up and locked eyes with Quinn as she walked through the door of the Biology lab. Just like the week before Quinn began to walk towards Rachel’s desk and took the empty seat beside her, smiling as she began to unpack her bag onto the table as though it was the most natural thing in the world. A few silent moments passed before A figure loomed over them, both girls looked up to see Tina hovering at the side of the desk.

 “Can I have my seat back?” Tina asked looking over both of them, Quinn never answered her but shook her head whilst Buttoning up her lab coat. Tina looked from her to Rachel, who avoided eye contact with her. She didn’t want Quinn to move this time. “But it’s my seat!” Tina moaned,

“Listen stumbles, I’m going to make this very clear. This is no longer your seat, and Rachel is no longer your lab partner, now scuttle off and find another” Quinn snapped, locking her gaze onto Tina, threatening her with her eyes to prod further.

“Rachel?” Rachel finally looked at Tina and saw the tears pooling in her eyes which didn’t go unnoticed by Quinn who stood up and came face to face with her.

“What are you so upset about, you don’t even like Rachel”,

“I—I-I-I-I-I Do”

“Please” Quinn smirked “I’ve heard what you say about her, but then in this class you act like she’s your best friend, it’s pathetic how you canter to the other two freaks, so listen carefully stumbles, back the fuck off or I’ll come after you and trust me when I say you don’t want that”.

Tina took a step back, eyes flicking back and forth between them both, she wanted to cry but she refused to give Quinn that satisfaction, instead she dipped her head and moved out of their line of vision.

Quinn sat back down almost as though nothing happened as Rachel fixed her glare on her, Quinn didn’t have to face her to know the look on her face.

 “What?” Quinn sighed,

“Why did you have to be so mean?” Rachel scribbled on a blank page in her notepad

Quinn smirked. “Telling the truth isn’t being mean”.

In a weird sense, Rachel kind of agreed with Quinn. Tina didn’t talk to her outside the classroom, even in Glee club, Rachel seldom spoke to anyone unless they forced to sing a duet together or do one of Mr Schuester’s famous mash-ups.

“What do they say about me?” , Rachel looked down to the pen in her hand, not really wanting to know the answer, Quinn looked at her and studied her reaction.

“Nothing, I bluffed”, Quinn lied, she had heard what they said but didn’t think it would be productive sharing with Rachel that they thought she was nobody who thought she was a something, that she would never make it out of Lima and spend the rest of life chasing a pointless dream and that she looks like she fell through her grandma’s closet.

They weren’t wrong about the dress sense, Quinn would have to do something about that if she was going to continue this façade to win the bet. However, they were wrong about the fact that Rachel was a nobody, Even Quinn would admit that Rachel was going to shine, she was going to make it big and leave Lima behind. She was destined for greatness, she was destined to be a star.

“Ok class, today were going to make some gram stains. All the information is in your lab book, collect your equipment from the front and begin” Ms Edmund said before she went over some general house rules. Both Rachel and Quinn stood and looked at each other both beckoning for the other to go ahead. It took almost a whole minute before Quinn rolled her eyes and sauntered off towards the front table.

She came back with the equipment while Rachel read the instructions. Together they labelled 3 slides with their initials and then Quinn added 3 drops of water on each slide.  Rachel used a toothpick and added 3 different forms of bacteria to each water drop. Next, they had to go to the back of the room and flood said slides with methanol before flooding the slides with the Gram’s over a basin. Quinn was holding the slide when she dropped it and in attempt to catch it she knocked the basin over her arm and covered herself in the stain.

Rachel reacting quickly pulled Quinn over to a sink. Standing in front of her she pulled Quinn’s arms up and instantly began to roll back her sleeves, Quinn didn’t say anything, and watched Rachel carefully as she then turned on the taps and pushed Quinn’s hands under the running water. With her own hands, she began rubbing Quinn’s hands with the sterile soap, Quinn continued to stare blindly as Rachel’s hands slid up and down her own, forcefully rubbing at the stains, the water was cold but Quinn was unaffected, it didn’t even occur to her mind that someone could be watching, expecting her to whip her hands back at any moment and wrap them around Rachel’s neck. Once the dark purple stain was removed Rachel dropped her hands and handed her a paper towel, silently Quinn watched her walk off to retrieve another slide, and they began again, Rachel completing the staining as Quinn watched on.

“What are you doing after school?” Quinn asked they packed up their things.

“We’ve got Glee”. Rachel was about to walk away when Quinn stopped her.

“Did you tell Mr Schue you didn’t want to do the original song yet?”.

“No, I haven’t” Rachel watched the smile form Quinn’s lips “Don’t, I have an idea, Can I come to yours after Glee?” Rachel nodded slowly. Confusion filling her face. Today was definitely the weirdest day.

* * *

 

It got weirder, Rachel walked into the choir room and passed by a whispering Tina, Mercedes and Kurt knowing she was the topic of conversation. Still she held her head high as she walked by the trio and sat down in her usual seat. A few moments later the other kids started to file in the room, including Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Rachel eyed them as Quinn lead the unholy trinity to same row as her, sitting down leaving a space between Rachel and herself. Everybody seemed to stop and watch with questioning eyes.

“Rachel, do you want to sit here?” Kurt offered with a worried look on his face while he patted the seat beside himself. Quinn and Santana snapped their eyes to Rachel who havered, looking from Quinn to Kurt.

“No, thank you but I’m good here”, Kurt smiled kindly but his worried expression said what Rachel was thinking. At some point the unholy trinity where going to launch an attack on the brunette.

“Ok guys, this week’s assignment is group songs, we need to learn to work together and trust each other”, Mr Schuester had entered the room moved further forward in front of the bleachers “I want you to break off into smaller groups, and perform as an ensemble, each day one group will perform and there might even be a prize at the end of the week”

The other kids excitedly spoke amongst themselves while Rachel sat back in her chair and sighed. she watched Tina, Mercedes and Kurt link arms, Finn, Puck, Sam mike and Artie fist bumped each other, The unholy trinity looked at each other with the same smug looks on their faces, leaving Rachel on her own.

Mr Schue looked at her “Rachel you have to join a group”, with everyone looking at her she stood up and was about to move to the front row to join Kurt’s group when she felt a hand tug around her wrist,

“Sit down Berry, you’re with us” Quinn ordered.

Rachel’s eyes flicked between the 3 cheerleaders and Santana raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her best friend’s action, but then a knowing smirk creeped along her lips and she turned her attention to Brittany, who furrowed her eyebrows, Rachel watched her whisper something to Brittany and the same smile appeared on her lips. This frightened Rachel. Everybody watched, silence consuming the room as Rachel folded her skirt underneath and sat back down, keeping the chair between them for distance.

* * *

 

“So, Q are you coming with Britt’s and I tonight?” Santana leaned against The locker next to Quinn’s

“No, I’m going over to Rachel’s”

Santana rolled her eyes, “You know it’s just a bet right?, you don’t actually have to be friends with treasure trail?”

“I know, I have to make her trust me” Quinn shrugged pulling out her bag from her locker.

“Yeah, whatever. You ready? you can drive me and Britts to the mall”

“I’m going to wait for Rachel”

Santana looked at her waiting for her to show she was joking, “Wait, you’re serious?”. Quinn nodded.

“I told you it had to be believable”, the smile fell from Santana’s face,

“you’re certifiable Quinn!” she said heaving her body off the locker and walking passed her friend,

“Oh well, Your funeral” , Quinn watched her disappear down out of sight, before turning back to her locker.

She knew she was getting herself tangled in something she wouldn’t get out of. Rachel was her ticket to everything she ever wanted and until today she didn’t feel guilty about using her. During the lab, Rachel, had come to her aid no questions asked, like she always had, and it killed her. For a few brief seconds, she felt like the old her, like they were back 2 years ago, and everything was ok with the world, but it wasn’t, it wouldn’t be ever again.

“Are you still coming over tonight?”

Quinn jumped, she failed to notice Rachel approach her, “oh, erm yeah, I was waiting on you”, Quinn felt her cheeks blush.

Rachel’s eyes widened “Really, why?”

“You said you don’t drive, I’m not exactly gonna let you get the bus when im driving over anyway”

“Oh,” Rachel was taken aback

“Is That ok?”

“um, yeah”

“If you’d rather I came over later that’s fine?”

“No it’s ok, just let me call my Dad”

“Ok, I’ll meet you at my car”

This day was most definitely the weirdest the Rachel had in a very long time and she couldn’t wait to see how it ended.

* * *

 

Quinn walked into the room ahead of Rachel, she expected the blonde to walk over to the desk like she did On Saturday but she never, she waited for Rachel to sit down then she sat next to her,

“So, what’s your idea?” Rachel asked,

“Idea?” Quinn knitted her eyebrows together and look at the brunette

“You said earlier you had an idea for the song?”

“Oh” Quin shrugged feeling her cheeks flush “Yeah, I have nothing”, she had lied earlier thinking she would come up with something before she arrived at Rachel’s but completely forgot

“Is there anything you want to write about?” Quinn queried trying to shift the focus, “Do you even know how to write a song?”

Rachel brought her lip between her teeth and shook her head, “Do you?” she asked, Quinn also shook her head and both girls laughed. “What was I thinking?” Rachel asked throwing the notepad to the side, she stood up and Quinn watched her. She moved to the desk and picked up her laptop.

“What are you doing?”

“we’ll Google it”

“you can’t google how to write a song”

Rachel smiled and turned the screen towards her, displaying a wiki-how-to-guide,

“We shall start here” , Quinn rolled her eyes and reached back for the discarded notepad, making herself comfier she pulled both her legs up to sit Indian style on the bed, Rachel’s eyes travelled the length of Quinn’s legs to the hem of her Skirt, which barely covered her lower half, while Quinn shifted uncomfortably,

“Do you want me to get you some sweats or something?” Rachel offered unaware how uncomfortable Quinn was becoming under her staring eyes.

“No, its fine, she said reaching for the blanket and pulling it over herself. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to these skirts” she half smirked

Rachel looked down at her keyboard, “What’s it like?” She asked careful not to look up, she could feel Quinn’s eyes on her, “What’s, what like?” Quinn knew what she was meaning but she wanted to be sure.

“Being a cheerleader and being the most popular girl in school”

“It’s ok , I suppose”

“just ok?”

“Its… incredible, Ray..”

Both girls looked at each other with the same shocked look at Quinn’s slip up. It had been a long time since either of them heard the term, and it came from nowhere. Quinn wanted to run, she wanted to get the hell away from here as fast as her toned legs could take her she had completely forgot to keep her walls up. She had completely forgot that they were estranged friends, for the past half hour the past year hadn’t happened. They were them again, Lucy and Rachel, sitting on the bed, totally relaxed, and talking about everything but nothing.

Quinn stood up, wiping her hands furiously down her skirt. “I need to go” she said, which was more than she wanted to. In her mind, she was already in her car, leaving Rachel’s over familiarity in her rear-view mirror.

“But, we just got here?” Rachel defended but it was no use Quinn was already pulling open her door and rushing out the door.

Rachel fell back down onto the bed, that was twice in the space of 72 hours. She wondered if Quinn would show up drunk again tonight. She kind of hoped she would. She didn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

Tuesday morning came and went and Quinn hadn’t even blipped on Rachel’s radar. Rachel knew that whatever had started yesterday came to a screeching halt when Quinn slipped out her past term of endearment. Knowing that she shouldn’t she checked her cell for like the millionth time since Quinn left yesterday. There was still messages, no phone calls. Nothing. She sighed and threw it back into her locker.

“Hey Yentel” Santana appeared at Rachel’s side as soon as she had shut the door, leaving Rachel to wonder if she had been stalking behind it this entire time. Rachel automatically braced herself for whatever was about to hit her, be it a slushy or a fist. Closing her eyes, she waited in anticipation while Santana eyed her.

“Calm down, I’m not going to hit you”

Rachel opened her right eye, and Santana smirked with pure pleasure at the effect she had on the girl. She opened the left when she was 20% sure she was no longer in danger.

“Q, wants to practise for this week’s assignment, she said you have some sort of studio thing in your house?”

Rachel nodded, “Yes that is true, but..?”

“I didn’t ask for your life story.  when can we come over?” Santana pouted her lip and crossed her arms becoming increasingly impatient

“um, tonight”

“are you asking or telling me man hands?”

Rachel gulped “um, telling you”

Santana reached forward and tweaked Rachel’s cheek with her finger and thumb, “good girl”, “we’ll be there around 7, make snacks” with that she was gone, leaving a confused Rachel standing with a slightly sore cheek.

* * *

 

 

It was 7:45 when her doorbell rang, she had been pacing in the foyer since 7. Still very sceptical about their real reason for coming over. She opened the door after taking a deep breath and all 3 cheerleaders stood, minus their uniforms. Brittany was wearing tight black skinny jeans with slits in the knees and a long white band t-shirt cut into a vest, Santana was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and cur off denims, and Quinn was wearing a skin-tight tanks top and leggings. For some reason, they seemed less intimidating without their hierarchy uniforms on.

“Hi Rachel” Brittany beamed and stepped into the house neglecting to wait for her invitation, Rachel stood back and let the other two enter with Quinn being the last to pass the threshold, she didn’t even look at her as she made her way through the foyer.

Quinn had been dreading this all day, it was her idea to use Rachel’s house, Quinn’s was a no go on the account of her father, Santana’s was always filled to the brim with her vast family, and Brittany had a strange connection to her cat, anytime Quinn went over there it winded up in a cat tea -party, there really only was one option left over. It also helped that Quinn knew Rachel had a studio, where they could make as much noise as needed without disturbing anyone, she cringed at her own thoughts thinking if anyone was to read her mind they would think they were planning on killing Rachel, which they weren’t, well there was no plans.

She convinced Santana to be the one to ask her and here they were. Walking through Rachel’s house, Quinn prayed that her fathers weren’t home, she was frightened that they would be over friendly with her and reveal her former self. Thankfully there was no sight of them as they made their way into basement. When Rachel was unaware she studied her, knowing that she was nervous by the way she kept scratching the back of her hand, or whenever someone made a quick movement she flinched away from them, no conversation was taking place, it was all very awkward, Brittany was walking around the room, looking at all the trophies and awards, while Santana flicked through the shelf of pristine records on the wall.

“wow, I gotta say I’m impressed berry, this is not bad” Santana nodded in approval “who knew someone as dull as you would have this”

Rachel half smiled and Quinn rolled her eyes, it was almost a complement.

“I didn’t know you had a sister?” Brittany was standing looking at a picture on the wall.

Quinn looked over to where she was standing and froze, she knew instantly what Brittany was referring to, it was a photo of her and Rachel clinging to each other, while Hiram enveloped them both, Each subject had the same wide grin on their face as Rachel clung to a gold trophy she won during a talent show held in their last year of middle school before everything fell apart. Quinn’s heart thudded against her chest. This was the moment her whole life was going to fall apart, She wanted to run over and smash the framed picture to smithereens before anyone recognised her, but instead she watched helplessly as Santana moved toward the blonde cheerleader and began to study the photo, Quinn’s eyes flicked to Rachel who was looking at her for the first time tonight with wide eyes.

 “She kinda looks familiar, where have I seen her before?” Santana pondered

Quinn’s heart was thundering in her ears so loud she so swore they could hear it, she tried to think of something to distract them, knowing the longer they looked at it they would realise it was her and everything would crash down around her. Panic was setting in, she could feel herself start to tremble, panic was starting to set it.

“She’s not my sister, she’s my cousin, she just graduated you probably seen her at school” Rachel shrugged and Quinn was instantly grateful.

“Are we gonna get started?” Quinn asked attempting to distract them, before shooting another look to Rachel and mouthing a word of thanks.

They had settled on “waterfalls” by TLC. Much to Brittany’s annoyance due to the lack of dancing. They wanted to surprise Mr Schuester, by changing it into an even slower ballad, they planned to sit on stools for the entire performance and sing dramatically with little music. They ran through it a few times, each taking a verse each and trying to figure out how to harmonise on the chorus. Time had passed quicker than Rachel thought it would and she was surprisingly still alive when it was time for them to leave, Santana and Brittany didn’t even say bye as they walked out the front door and headed towards Quinn’s car. Quinn held back long enough for them to be out of earshot and turned back to face Rachel.

“thanks for earlier, you didn’t have to do that” she said looking to the ground and putting her hands in her long cardigan pockets

“You would have done the same” Rachel smiled, shrugging

“yeah, probably not” Quinn shrugged with a smile while looking at Rachel

“Atleast you’re honest” she smiled back, a few beats passed which neither girl saying anything,

“I mean it though, I really appreciate it”

“well then, you’re welcome Lucy”

“for Christ sake, it’s Quinn!” she didn’t scold Rachel she said it playfully while rolling her eyes.

“It preposterous to think after all this time I’m going to call you by your middle name” Rachel explained playfully  

“Q, Stop making out with Berry and hurry up” Santana shouted from the car, Quinn looked to the Latino then back to Rachel.

“I better go” she sighed rolling her eyes toward Santana, “bye Rachel” she smiled turning from the brunette

“Bye Lucy!” Rachel smiled and watched Quinn shake her head as she walked towards the car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas !!


End file.
